La Cámara de Howl
by misa los domingos
Summary: Sophie reflexiona sobre la misteriosa cámara de Howl, llena de magia y de secretos. One-shot! Una traducción de un viejo fic, "Howl's Chamber," por favor dejenme algunos reviews (con AMOR)! gracias xxxx


**holaaaaa... como les va? ok, este es un fic originalmente escrito en inglés (por mí misma) pero que he traducido al español. la situación es que hace unos meses decidí borrar todos mis fics porque hubo gentes que empezaron a acosarme por mis creencias. eeeentonces, eliminé mi identificación y me hice otra. y aquí estoy! no me juzguen mucho por mi mal español, lo siento mucho... me crié en los estados unidos :) hablo ingles un poco mejor que español pero luché bastante para traducir bien este fic. ok ya! espero que les guste!**

* * *

~*La Cámara de Howl*~

La primera vez que entré al dormitorio de Howl, después de la primera de las charadas que enfrentaríamos en nuestra relación, supe que su corazón vivía en el castillo. No pude explicar porque, ni entender lo tanto bien, pero supe. Esa cámara, oscura y brillando con antiguas estrellas y baratijas, respiraba de niñez y soñaba desde un puro y secreto corazón.

Luego soñé, mientras hechizada como anciana, que yo había entrado una segunda vez a encontrar la cámara transformada a una cueva de bestias. Sus mismos brillantes juguetes sobresalieron de unos túneles de barro. Un monstruo, caído y sangrando, estuvo acurrucandose en el interior. Plumas ensuciadas, parecía un repugnante ángel. Desperté angustiada.

Si en mis sueños o no, si un hombre o monstruo, Howl se escondía ahí. Era su mundo interior. Secretos arremolinaban dentro venas magulladas, pidiendo por lo menos algún roto corazón que podría tomar el puesto de aquel hueco vacío.

Ahí Howl todavía se esconde. Es donde su redimido corazón, ahora latiendo seguro bajo costillas en vez que metido en alguna fogata, se manifiesta. Es seguro ahí dentro. La habitación es tejida con magia.

La próxima vez que entré fue cuando nos casamos. Me acuerdo: me abrazó tan pronto que la puerta cerró, su aliento bien dulce. Murmuró promesas entre pequeños gemidos, indicando su devoción a mi. Jamás las repetiré. Mi corazón ni se acuerda de las palabras. Solo se acuerda del amor. Se desbarató cuando al fin, llamó mi nombre, Sophie, en una ronca voz. Meció su cuerpo encima del mío. Me llenó el alma como solo él sabia hacer, siendo prestidigitador, místico y aprendiz de las Leyes del Universo. Siendo sabio. Me agarré de él, clamando y lloriqueando. Polvo, de mi fragmentado corazón, cayó en todos los rincones de la habitación. Howl arrastró su boca por lo largo del espacio entre mi mandíbula y oreja. Se derramó dentro de mi. Paré de ser mí misma y me convertí en puro amor. Empecé a ser la magia. Me conduje por los sagrados objetos en la habitación, mientras que traquetearon. Péndulos oscilaron y campanas resonaron. Electricidad corrió. Me convertí en misterio y respuesta, en trayecto y llegada, en pasado, presente y futuro, me convertí en Howl mismo temblando por un corazón ardiente. Un ángel azul.

-Sophie...

Howl habló secretos que solo un mago hubiera podido saber. Leyes y fórmulas y sabiduría. En mi oído. Fueron melosas y cautivadoras. Jadeando, paró de hablar, su último hálito sonando como el de una oración. Su voz quebró y sus lagrimas cayeron en mi boca. Le prometí devoción. Él juró fidelidad, y, con besitos reverentes, recogió los pedazos de mi corazón que habían caído al suelo. Momentos pasaron y los besos aumentaron. Lo sentí crecer en mí otra vez. Un gemido me escapó y, ávidamente, lo jalé más adentro en mis brazos y más profundo dentro mí. Fue un movimiento impulsivo y casi salvaje. Howl jadeó inicialmente, luego rió guturalmente. Probó el sudor de mi piel y susurró, "esa es mi chica." Apretó su abrazo. Tuve suficiente tiempo para recordar un tiempo mucho atrás cuando este mismo galán me había llamado aquella cosa por primera vez, hasta que Howl volvió a besar mis labios y columpió adelante sus caderas.

Yo no hubiera podido parar o controlar la magia si hubiera querido. Su amor fue tan completo. Mi corazón quiso reclamar la habitación como suyo, a siempre cantar sobre mi lugar al lado de Howl o en sus brazos, como su mujer. Claramente, Howl hubiera podido habitar cualquier cámara de mi cuerpo que quería, con tal que su magia podría siempre habitar en mí. Le hubiera dado hasta mis células.

Toda la noche, el Castillo Ambulante anduvo. En el cielo, encendido por Calcifer, mientras reclamé el castillo de su corazón. En la mañana, nuestra familia nos saludó de manera normal, salvo la Bruja del Páramo, quien río una dulcita risilla en el desayuno y me miró, mujer a mujer. Marco preguntó, inocente como una ovejita, por qué sus luces habían parpadeado la noche anterior, despertándolo. Calcifer siseó y murmuro malhumoradamente a sí mismo. Yo sonrojé, y Howl me dio una miradita de amor y satisfacción.

Nos movimos así, suavemente.

Comparto esa habitación mágica con Howl ahora, aunque guarde muchos incomprehensibles misterios adentro. Ciertamente, hay misterios dentro mí misma que él tampoco esté comprendiendo bien, aunque alcanza frecuentemente. Amo esta habitación. Hace que yo recuerde mí misma. Me ha demostrado vida, corazón, y más que todo, amor. Dentro ella, Howl y yo hemos creado maravillas fuera de nuestro control.

* * *

**como estuvo? bien, mal? estoy abierta a críticas, por cierto. tambien, leyendolo bien, estoy dudando que la correcta clasificación sea "T" en vez que "M" :) jajaja... ;p gracias por leer!**


End file.
